Carenza
by North of the North
Summary: Il re di dove vive Mathew è ossessionato dalla magia. In cambio di cibo che viene inviato alla sua provincia, dove tutti muoiono di fame, Mathew offre le sue abilità come una strega al suo re. Sfortunatamente, il re vuole di più da lui che solo la formazione magica.


Shortage chpt 1 Italian version

21 Sept 18

Carenza

Sinossi

Il re di dove vive Mathew è ossessionato dalla magia. In cambio di cibo che viene inviato alla sua provincia, dove tutti muoiono di fame, Mathew offre le sue abilità come una strega al suo re. Sfortunatamente, il re vuole di più da lui che solo la formazione magica.

 **Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.**

Mathew poteva vedere la risposta alla domanda che tutti si erano chiesti sui volti degli uomini che erano andati in città. Non ci sarebbe cibo proveniente da quella direzione. Questa sarebbe un'altra stagione in cui sarebbero tutti morire di fame.

Almeno la sua magia avrebbe tolto i dolori della fame di quante più persone possibile fino a quando anche lui crollò in esaurimento.

Il loro re dovrebbe prendersi più cura dei suoi cittadini. Ma, che era Mathew a interrogarlo, anche nei suoi pensieri, quando non era altro che una strega?

Questo non ha cambiato il fatto che tutti nella provincia si erano riuniti per cercare di diffondere le forniture alimentari, solo per scoprire che non c'era davvero nulla da condividere. La sua provincia stava per morire di fame, e nulla era stato fatto al riguardo.

Poi Mathew ha visto lungo la strada dietro i concittadini di ritorno una seconda nuvola di polvere molto più grande di quello preso a calci dai carri la sua gente stava usando. Chiunque fosse, cavalcava cavalli. Solo gli emissari del re utilizzati erano autorizzati ad usarli ora che i rifornimenti di tutti stavano diminuendo così in basso.

Il re ha ripensato la sua decisione ed aveva trasmesso gli uomini per dire alla sua gente che il cibo sarebbe stato trasmesso loro?

I concittadini avevano fatto all'interno della città, mentre Mathew aveva pensato e tremavano le loro teste alle domande inviate a loro. Gemiti di dolore e dolore alla loro risposta stava salendo. Gradualmente questi hanno cambiato alle grida di rabbia. Mathew alzò lo sguardo da terra ai suoi piedi. Così, avevano finalmente notato gli uomini del re venendo verso di loro. Non sembrava che avrebbero ricevuto un caloroso benvenuto.

Mathew si strinse nelle spalle, aveva solo venuto qui per scoprire se qualcosa stava per essere fatto per la fame della provincia, e che era stato risposto. Non gli importava di sentire ciò che gli uomini del re aveva da dire. Non era probabile che fosse buono, e lui veramente non importava per il re a tutti.

Per quanto poteva dire, il re era feccia marcio che non importava di nessun altro. Allora, perché dovrebbe preoccuparsi di lui?

Mathew si chinò all'interno della sua casa proprio come i Cavalieri del cavallo entrò attraverso il cancello della città. Aveva deciso di fare un pisolino per ricostituire la sua energia prima di uscire più tardi quella sera per guarire quante più persone possibile.

È stato svegliato da un uomo che ha riconosciuto dalla guarigione di un raschiare sulla gamba figlia del ragazzo dal giorno prima. Quello che lo confuse era uno, era ancora luce fuori, e due nessuno era mai andato a svegliarlo prima. Nessuno voleva davvero avvicinarsi a lui, nonostante quanto li avesse aiutati o di quanto fosse stato pensato molto bene. Mathew aveva sempre pensato che fosse una specie di rispetto. Quindi, qualcosa deve essere terribilmente sbagliato per quest'uomo di entrare e svegliarlo.

"strega, " disse l'uomo. Mathew si ricordò improvvisamente che il suo nome era Justin. "Gli uomini fuori chiedono se abbiamo una strega. Abbiamo detto di no, naturalmente, avevano anche chiesto per il nostro cibo rimanente quindi era ovvio che volevano prendere anche voi. Ma, ora si deve nascondere, gli uomini stanno cercando le case per voi. "

Mathew si affrettò ad alzarsi e sgattaiolare fuori della casa quando un uomo riempì la porta con la sua altezza.

"Sei tu la strega? " ha chiesto.

"No, " Mathew ha detto anche mentre fece una smorfia per aver detto la menzogna.

"non ti credo. " disse l'uomo. "la tua casa è l'unica che si distingue da tutti gli altri, per non parlare di quello che hai in qui pure. " ha continuato mentre spazzando la mano intorno alla stanza per indicare le erbe secche sulle scrivanie e nelle travi e gli scaffali fodera ogni muro di spirito traboccante h grimori.

Mathew fece una smorfia. I suoi possedimenti erano piuttosto incriminanti nella sua situazione attuale. Lo segnarono come una strega, e come l'uomo aveva detto, era l'unico qui.

L'uomo calpestato in avanti attraverso la stanza e afferrò il braccio di Mathew abbastanza difficile che i lividi iniziato a fiorire immediatamente.

Justin si fece avanti troppo pronto per protestare contro l'azione dell'uomo, ma Mathew lo salutò.

"va tutto bene, Justin. Sono sicuro che vuole solo parlare. "Mathew ha detto girando a guardare indietro alla guardia, come egli deve essere considerando la sua forza, dopo aver affrontato Justin.

"No, strega, " ha detto la guardia. "non siamo qui solo per parlare. Il re ha ordinato che la strega conosciuta come Mathew Williams essere portati al castello, e abbiamo ragione di credere che questo è il... villaggio in cui risiede la strega, e tu sei l'unica strega qui. "

Mathew risparmiato un pensiero a pensare a come le persone che vivevano qui sarebbe stato molto insultato da ciò che l'uomo ha detto. Tutti qui erano orgogliosi che la loro popolazione era salito in modo che non erano più classificati come un villaggio, e quest'uomo li aveva appena chiamato che. Sarebbero incazzati quando hanno sentito parlare di questo. Justin sembrava pronto a pugni la guardia, anche se che potrebbe ancora essere solo a causa di lividi di Mathew, che sono stati davvero iniziando a ferire.

Poi pensò ad altre cose.

Come sono riusciti a capire il suo nome però? Come hanno potuto sapere quale strega in particolare è? Solo le tre streghe più potenti sapevano dove tutti erano di stanza, e lui era uno di loro. Era la fanciulla. Era la vecchia o matrona che aveva rinunciato a queste informazioni? Aveva una delle streghe più giovani accidentalmente sentito il suo nome di essere parlato?

Non è stato bello.

Una nota sulla fanciulla, matrona, e cosa Crone. Le tre streghe più potenti sono selezionati sulla base di una collana sono tutti nati con come un bambino, solo altre streghe può vedere intorno al collo. Il suo primo lavoro è che mostra quanti anni la strega è giù per il secondo, e la sua seconda funzione è che mostra un numero sulla parte superiore del medaglione che mostra la forza della strega in qualsiasi punto nel tempo. Le streghe possono imparare di più e diventare più potenti, quindi questo numero può cambiare. Dopo che le tre streghe più potenti sono state trovate sono date il loro titolo come Maiden, Matrone e Crone basato sulla loro età. Mathew è il più giovane dei tre, quindi è la fanciulla.

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiii**

 **I've started fixing the mistakes reviewers have pointed out. I still have a bit left to do, but here is the last of the stuff that was done from before. Meant to upload a while ago but it's been pretty hectic at home so sorry about that. The rest will get fixed as I have energy and time to work on them XD**

 **Hugs and wuvs,**

 **North of the North**

* * *

 **P.S. To the Reviewer concerned about my translation stories:**

 **I don't find you pointing it out bad or anything at all! I had been worried about it too at first, but I have emailed the support email for permission with no reply back, and it does just say that copies of stories are not allowed to be made, and I do know that there are translations of quite a few of the stories on this site that are up and have been for years so I'm not too terribly worried about it.**

 **If nothing else, I work on my laptop now and have a master list copy of my stuff so if I do have to leave then I have explained that I am starting to put stuff up on A03 and I also emailed them and they did reply back that translations are fine, especially as I am doing translations of my own stories and that I just need to ask for permission if I want to try translating other people's stories (which I am so not confident enough to do, or good enough at writing in other languages to do lol).**

 **Thanks for the concern though sweets! :)**


End file.
